This sucks!
by The Genius Mage
Summary: My first HaynerxOlette! Please review! Wherein you will find dresses,pranks, needles, and a lucky kiss. It's payback for Hayner, and Karma has a lot up it's sleeve.
1. Karma Sucks

Karma Sucks

_**My first Hayner and Olette story! Reviews are much appreciated, signed or anonymous.**_

_**~*:*:*:~**_

Hayner's muffled voice sounded from Olette's bathroom.

"Do I have to come out?' C'mon. Please. If this is a joke, you win, okay?"

Olette rolled her eyes, turning down the stereo blaring upbeat love songs, much to her other friends, Pence and Roxas, relief.

"Stop being such a baby, Hayner."

"Yeah," Roxas added, sticking a needle in his mouth while he tried to collect Olette's sewing material from a box. "Consider this payback."

"For _what_?" Hayner demanded.

Pence just laughed while Roxas smiled. Olette noticed how he always looked younger and nicer when he smiled, but when he wasn't, he came across as stoic and almost distant.

Of course, she missed little with her friends. Right now, Pence looked amused, his eyes always narrowed ever so slightly, a sign he was about to laugh again.

"When? Well…what about the skateboarding incident?" Roxas continued.

"The noodle incident." Pence added.

There were even more than those. The stink bomb, the wet alley cat incident in her closet, the mean Chihuahua…

"So, remind me again why Roxas and Pence can't do this instead?"

Olette sighed, once again explaining what she had already told her friend. Roxas was the only one with even the vaguest knowledge when it come to sewing, (he picked it up somewhere), and Pence wouldn't fit in the outfit.

"Just come out, will you?"

"Karma sucks!" Hayner grumbled, opening the door.

Roxas's warm laugh came first, and then Pence's milder snicker and even Olette giggled, holding her hand to her face in a vain attempt to hide her huge smile.

Hayner was wearing a bright green dress with shoulder straps that perfectly matched Olette's eyes. Planned, of course, because Olette liked to wear colors that gave her light green eyes more definition, as she called it. Of course, he was wearing the dress because she had asked, and because they were the same height, just about. That didn't stop the angry blonde from complaining.

"Step on the stool, Hayner." Olette giggled, pointing to the chair. Hayner sighed, stepping on the chair, the slim dress rustling with every movement.

Roxas's eyes remained amused even when the laughter had faded. He handed Olette her sewing needle and thread, watching her sew pearls along the bottom.

"This is for our prom, Hayner. Didn't you want me in a nice dress? You helped me pick it out!"

"Yeah, but I didn't think I'd be wearing it!" He gestured with one hand to the dress in a rather girl like pose, causing Pence to break out into more laughter and he caused Roxas to chuckle again.

"Stay still." Olette mumbled around the needle in her mouth, carefully removing it to sew in the thread for the pearls. "This totally makes up for the water balloon incident." She added as an afterthought.

Pence scratched his spiky hair. "I know, that was totally unfair, it had flour in it."

"I _know_. Please to God don't let Seifer walk by. Close that window!" Hayner moaned.

Olette's room was on the ground floor, the window open wide. Pence pulled down the blinds, smiling to himself still.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "So, don't you feel like a pretty princess Hayner?"

Hayner lunged for him, but Olette caught his chest and forced him to stand still. She turned to Roxas, scowling angrily.

"Don't goad him or it'll never be finished!"

Muttering obscene remarks, Hayner relaxed again as Olette started sewing some silver thread around the midsection, which nicely complimented the pearls, she thought.

Well, fake pearls, but they looked real. That was all that mattered.

The silence stretched, and Roxas went quiet again, his eyes trailing off even as he passed Olette the golden thread that would be embroidered in a star pattern near the bottom of the dress.

_What are you thinking? _She wanted to ask him. The words leaped to the tip of her tongue, but never came out, because… Suddenly…

"Ouch!" She stuck her finger in her mouth, accidentally pricking it. Everyone jumped at the unexpected noise, and Hayner fell off the stool. He scrambled to his feet, taking her hand.

"Are you okay? What happened?!"

Olette studied everyone's hilarious expressions, Roxas's surprised look, Pence's worried look, and Hayner's out of control freaked out expression.

"I'm fine, just stuck my finger." She showed them the tiny hole in her finger, neither deep nor bleeding, and gestured to the stool. "Now, are we going to finish?"

Fifteen minutes later, Hayner was out of the dress and relaxing on Olette's bed.

"Thank God that's over."

"Are you kidding?" Roxas asked, smiling again. "You pranked everyone else so much that karma is going to have her work cut out for her."

Hayner groaned, covering his face, but added, "Her?"

Olette smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. "What, do you think that dress thing was an accident?"

"Yeah, I set it up." Pence said. "Me and Roxas."

"You guys have five seconds before I come after you!" Hayner growled.

Roxas got up and left, laughing, with Pence jogging behind him. Before Hayner could leave, Olette grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for not overreacting too much." She giggled and then ran after Roxas and Pence.

He had a tendency to be dramatic.

He had a tendency to get angry.

But he was compassionate and if the fear in his brown eyes was anything to go by, especially since it was only a tiny prick that he cared for her.

He was witty and funny…and charming…

And cute, in a way.

That's what she always liked about him, except somehow even though her heart always knew, it took her mind longer to work out.

***

_**I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, she had, keyword **_**had**_**, a minor crush on Roxas until the end of this chapter.**_

_**Now, in the name of story love, Review! **_


	2. Life Sucks

Chapter Two: Life Sucks

_**Very special thanks to NinjaSheik, Miss Tay-Tor-Tot, The Keyblader With A Pokemon and Awesomekiwihere1213 for reviewing!**_

**~*~*~*~**

Roxas laughed, his eyes flicking to Olette's.

"You didn't."

She smiled in return, her light green eyes dancing with mischief. "I did. I had Pence take it."

"He's going to hate you." He replied with a grin.

"No he won't. We all know Hayner loves jokes."

"Yeah, but on other people."

***

"Oh Hayner?" Olette said in a sing song tone. Hayner lifted his head, having been the first one to the Usual Spot and had been just lounging on the couch, when he saw the back of a photo.

"Pence took another picture? Of what?"

"Take a guess. It happened yesterday."

He paused, confused. "The only thing we did yester-"His eyes widened in horror. "No."

Olette smiled, standing on tiptoe and holding her hand high, since Hayner had just lunged for it.

"No, no, Hayner! This isn't the only one." She teased. His eyes went large.

"W-what? What is this all about?"

"Payback, someone had to put your pranking spree to rest. Karma, remember?"

"Okay, I'll stop! Just give me that picture!"

She giggled, unable to stop her amusement. "Sorry, even if I did, you know Roxas wouldn't. He and Pence have one too."

"Life sucks!" Hayner groaned, falling back on the couch and sighing.

He grumbled something, and then asked Olette what he had to do to get the pictures back.

"Oh, nothing too big. Just be our personal servant for the day."

"What?!" Hayner leaped to his feet, shaking his fist at her. "What is _wrong_ with you guys?"

"Sorry," Roxas laughed, entering the Usual Spot. "But I'm just really sick of getting pranked almost every day."

"I said I'll stop, didn't I?"

"But karma has more to offer you!" Olette suggested, almost crying with laughter at Hayner's expression.

"Yes, it does. Now, are you going to go with Pence," Roxas pointed to the kid who was grinning from ear to ear. "Or do I have to make you?"

Hayner opened his mouth, saw Pence behind Roxas waving a photo of Hayner in a dress, in that same girl like pose that had extracted laughter from everyone, and turned red with anger, stalking past the two laughing friends and following Pence.

When he returned, Hayner was wearing a tuxedo, hair smoothed down, his eyes staring mutinously at his friends.

"Ugh, I hate you guys."

"No you don't. And it wouldn't be fair." Olette told him. "We dealt with your pranks, why can't we have some fun?"

"Mine weren't this degrading." He countered.

"I disagree. I think the hot sauce in Pence's underwear was-"

"Okay, quit it, fine!"

And thus they went through the entire day, having Hayner waiting on the friends hand and foot, with his remarks becoming more frequently scathing. Seifer and his gang had gone into a fit over the tuxedo, laughing and jeering the whole time.

"Oh _Hayner_? I'm thirsty." Roxas said with a wink, once they were back at the hangout spot.

"So?"

"It's been four hours, and you still don't know what that means? Get up." Pence replied.

Olette found this all amusing, but even she knew they could only push their friend so far.

"Guys, let's leave him alone now."

"Aw, do we have to?"

"Yes, Pence. Hayner? You can take it off now." She sympathized.

Hayner grinned stupidly, yanking off the clothes so he was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and shorts underneath.

"Thank you, Olette! You guys are getting some serious payback!"

"Do we have to bring up karma again?"

"Apparently we do, Roxas."

"What about the toilet trick?"

"No, he'd be suspecting that. Then again, he'd walk around checking every toilet since he'd never know if we had-"

"Stop!" Hayner groaned, hitting his head on the wall. "Okay, fine, no pranks! On either side, now! Do you hear me?!"

"Actually…" Olette said uneasily. "See this ice cream we're eating? I gave my photo to Vivi for some money…"

"WHAT?!"

"Just joking! It's right here." She handed him his photo, and so did everyone else.

"Is that all?" Hayner demanded, eyeing the photos like they were something unpleasant. Suddenly, he smiled.

"Actually, I think I look pretty hot." He struck a pose, earning a bout of laughter from his friends.

"No more pranks?" Olette said again, after the laughter had died down.

"No more pranks." Hayner promised.

Roxas winked at her again, causing Olette to blush, until she realized what it was.

"Hayner, don't sit d-"

Too late.

Sitting down on his usual spot, Hayner ended up in a patch of super glue. The substance stuck fast to his pants, causing the boy to be helplessly rooted to the seat.

"Hey, you said no more-"

But everyone had quickly vacated the area, since the only way to escape the glue was to take his pants off.

~***~

"I'm sorry about those mean pranks, Hayner. They were cruel and hurtful." Olette said.

"S'okay." Hayner mumbled, licking his ice cream while the friends sat on the Clock Tower.

"I had no idea it'd leave a rash through your clothes." Roxas muttered.

"Or that you were allergic to that brand." Pence added.

"Yeah…sorry…" They muttered.

"Okay, enough. It's fine." Hayner grumbled.

Olette leaned over and kissed his cheek again, smiling and licking her ice cream. "Thanks for being a good sport."

Hayner just tugged at his shirt collar, while the others pointedly looked away.


End file.
